I Waited Too Long
by TerraK
Summary: She is unique and special and means more to me than I thought. Too bad I waited too long to get her. Now I can't have her. Well, you can always pretend. Kenzi/Hale. Hale POV. @Relm Wanderer- Challenge Accepted. Enjoy the story.


Lost Girl Kenzi/Hale

Set after Season 2 Episode 17 "The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire"

I knew something was different. I knew we were just friends, but it just didn't really hit me until the party. When she had walked out her shimmering black dress was wrapped around her in a sparkling show of grace and petite beauty. Dangerous and gorgeous I knew she always was, but it felt so new. This emotion from somewhere within was so comforting, I knew I couldn't let her go. But she had Nate. He showed up and took the only human girl I've ever met that I never wanna let go. And she loves him back. I would never take that away from her, no matter how much it pains me.

All those times I've had her and never realized. I took that for granted. Making up that list to convince her to be my fake girlfriend just showed how much I really do for her and how much we actually have done together. My little mama went and got herself a boyfriend. And the worst part was he obviously made her so happy. And I remain as "just friends."Memories of another time swamp my mind and dreams. Something that never was...Damn.

I want her. I always wanted her. So much more now that she belongs to another. All the other times that alcoholic has ruined everything with a beautiful smile on her face. All the times she made it all better, backing me up when I honestly didn't deserve it. She is amazing. Kenzi's amazing in ways I took for granted. I need her more than I knew.

When she said yes, I was so pleased. I thought it was to show my parents up, to start change, but it was more than that. I got to have her, if only for a little while, Kenzi was my girlfriend.

During the party, all I could think about was her beautiful body next to mine, even if pretending, was still mine. And her smile, her laugh. She was herself and it was so much fun. It seemed so easy and natural. She was amazing. She is amazing. With a awesome personality and a sexy body as a sweet bonus.

Then after the party, back at Bo's and her place, when Nate came by I was sad and disappointed. Somewhere inside me I was hoping he remained gone...and that I remained with Kenzi. "That's my cue." I sighed and stood up and started to leave when he stopped me and asked with a straight face, "Did you have fun with my girl?" I wanted to say so many things. That it might have been one of the best nights I've had in a long time. That she was an incredibly hot, insanely fun, and truly a magnificent girl who I would gladly take from him in a heartbeat, but instead I just looked back at Kenzi. She caught my gaze and looked away smiling shyly and I knew I had waited too long. I responded with sincerity and sadness while simply said, "You're a lucky man." And I whole heartedly meant it.

As I was just about to leave she called my name and I turned, wishing it would always be my name she called. Kenzi took off the bracelet and held it out to me and I had stopped her, holding my hand out. "Oh no, no, no, no. You keep it." She looked back pushing, "No, no, no. C'mon it was your Nona's." I wanted her to have it and know she kept a gift from me. And one that meant a lot to me, so I tempted her further with a small smile as I placed my hands in my pockets. "Did I mention the sparkly bits are genuine sapphire?" She looked down at it and gasped, "Damn." She was too cute I thought with regret. She looked back up and away, holding her hand up to stop herself. "No, no I can't. Take it." Longing for her, I places it back in her hand, looking at her meaningfully. "Look, You were the perfect girlfriend. You deserve it." She looked at me and I stared into those pools of ice blue before she whispers, "Thank you." The hug that followed was soft and sweet and the feel of her still lingers in my head and her warmth still taunts my hands. I had hugged her for only a few seconds longer than necessary, but it felt so right I didn't want to let her go, even with Nate watching. When she pulled back I had smiled next to her soft, pale face before letting her go and walking out, sparing a glance behind me as she danced her way back to him wiggling and cooing, "Look baby, I'm fancy huh? I'm fancy, huh?" I sigh and leave. Nate is her boyfriend. I missed any opportunity I had been given. She was lost to me now. And she loved him.


End file.
